


Eyes

by JayJ



Series: Golden Moments in the Stream of Life [10]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-28
Updated: 2013-05-28
Packaged: 2017-12-13 05:43:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/820675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JayJ/pseuds/JayJ
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He's never known eyes like hers before.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> This was absolutely inspired by BundyShoes' oneshot 'Eye' (Ch. 42 of The Stories that Make Us)

Emma's eyes are seductive and bare, temperamental, and pretty little liars.

From blue to green to green to blue, back and forth, mood to mood. Truth be told in one moment then I'll take my secrets to the grave the next.

Her eyes have become too predictable to Gold in their unpredictability. It's maddening, and infatuating; the complexities and simplicities that lie within a pair of eyes that can't seem to decide what color they'd like to be.

Sometimes Emma has her father's eyes, but mostly she carries her mother's.

And other times she only has eyes for him.

Or at least Gold would like to think so. Perhaps it's the other way around. He does love it most when the two of them dance.

The ever changing tones and intensity of Emma's eyes are secrets exposed and truths turned to lies. It just depends on the way you look at them, or the way she looks back.

In their sharper angles he sees that she loves to hate him, and given a particular shade he finds that he hates to love her in return.

They're a blessing, and a curse, but purely magic in their iridescence.

There is a price to be paid to simply look upon them deeply. One that Gold endures over and over; just for the sake of another glimpse into them.

He's never known eyes like hers before.

They say that eyes are the windows to ones soul but sometimes Gold thinks hers are mirrors instead; they reflect and reveal the parts of him he may not like to see, but they're still right there because Emma has only ever seen him exactly as he is.

They're the type of eyes Gold could lose himself to, and the ones he already has.

Or maybe he's just finally found himself in them.

**Author's Note:**

> Been having slight writer's block and a complete lack of inspiration for the stories I've been working on so decided to challenge myself and see what I could throw together within a time limit (2 hours - I know its generally 1 but I'm a really slow writer) to distract myself from my dilemma and hopefully get me mental juices flowing again.
> 
> Hope you all enjoyed it.
> 
> And thanks to BundyShoes for her awesome series and for giving me her blessing to follow through with this little oneshot.


End file.
